Close to Change
by Vividfairy20
Summary: It has been 6 months since John's wife left him for someone else. Since then John has kept to himself, until a new neighbor moves in next door. John had no idea how much change this woman would bring to his life and him to hers.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new story that just suddenly came to mind while I was writing my homework for speech class. Here's just a preview for what I planned on writing up and let me know what you think._

* * *

"Excuse me?" A soft voice spoke from behind John. He turned around, coming face to face with a beautiful brunette girl. She had soft brown eyes, natural bronze tan skin and red rose plump lips. She looked petite, but could be no taller than five foot seven.

"You dropped this back there." She said, holding her hand out to him. John saw it was one of the parts that he just picked up from the hardware store.

"Oh, uh, thanks I, uh…I didn't notice I dropped it." The girl smiled waving it off.

"It's no problem, I just saw it fall out and thought it looked like an important part you needed." She said, brushing back a part of her curly hair.

"Yea, um thanks. So are you new around here?" John asked.

"Yea, I just moved in next door," She pointed back to the house. "I'm Nicole by the way, but you can call Nikki for short." She held out her hand. John smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"John Cena, nice to meet you." He said. Nikki smiled back at him, letting go of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So, how do you like it here so far?" John asked.

"Oh, it's nice. It's quiet here and not all noisy like the city."

"You lived in the city?"

Nikki nodded. "For a while yea, but I grew bored and wanted to try a new scenery and I think I found it here."

John shifted the box in his hand. "Well good for you, I have to go now, but I hope you enjoy yourself and I'll be seeing you around."

A smirk formed on Nikki's red lips. "Me too."

* * *

"So… she left you because she thought she would live a better life with someone, who has money?" Nikki questioned. John sighed heavily, drinking down the rest of his beer.

"Apparently, yea, she, uh, said she wanted more and didn't feel like I could give it to her. So she left with him and now she's getting the more she always wanted." He said. Nikki gave John a look of sympathy, she couldn't believe how selfish and ungrateful people could be at times. So what if that person wasn't some rich billionaire and couldn't buy you all the things you wanted. All that should matter is that they love you, wasn't that enough?

"I'm sorry, John." She said, sadly. He glanced over at her, giving a small smile. "It's ok, I'm over it now, but it hurts whenever I think or talk about it. You know I tried hard to give Liz a good life, but seems like I didn't try hard enough."

John felt Nikki shift closer to him as her hand went over his shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting way.

"John," She said. He lifted his head, looking her way. "If I was her, I would be thankful that you would try to give me a good life, but also I would tell you that you don't need to try and give me a good life, because I already have one with the man I'm with."

John looked over her face as he felt her hand run over his built, muscular chest. "I don't think women like her notice what a good guy she has, or had in this case. I mean you are very skilled and talented, I mean I've never seen anyone fix up a TV so neatly or repair a car so good that they run like new." She said.

John felt his heart sped up, when crawled over and sat on his lap as her soft hands came up to rest on his cheeks. She looked over his face as John stared up at her.

"And you're a talented artist, those paintings and sketches look lovely and look so realistic…you're amazing John. And if Liz couldn't see that, then she didn't deserve you in the first place."

Nikki leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead in which John closed his eyes to. His hands came up to take their place on her hips as she trailed her kisses over his eyes down his nose, until she held her lips over his. They were both breathing heavy as the sexual tension in the air grew thicker by the minute.

"You know you have a good way with words." He whispered against her lips. Nikki smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know." She whispered, pressing her lips fully on to his. John kissed back, holding the back of her head. Their lips moving against each other slowly then desperately. John's tongue swiped across her bottom lip, wanting entrance, which Nikki gave him. Nikki moaned as tongues dueled for dominance and John's hands grabbing on her backside. They grinded against each other, before pulling a part for needed oxygen.

"Wow." Nikki said.

"Yea, I agree." said John, putting his lips back on hers. They continued as he laid her back on the couch, settling in between her legs, which wrapped around his waist. He felt her hands underneath his shirt, pulling it up slightly. John broke from her to pull his shirt off, before going back down on her. Nikki moaned with pleasure as John's hot wet kisses trailed down her neck. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back to give him more room. Nikki felt herself throbbing, when John started to unbutton her shirt. After he did, he placed succulent kisses on each breast, pulling the bra down a bit further as Nikki ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

_Well that's all, I'll be writing this story up soon. Leave comments to say what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait for this story, gotta love college work getting in the way. For this story, I made everyone have a regular life as if they weren't in WWE. Also, see John in a different view point, anyhow enjoy this first chapter._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of the alarm clock went off as a tired, muscled arm poked out from under the covers to hit the snooze button. John sat up in his bed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. Throwing the covers off, John swung his feet over, feeling the cool carpet beneath his feet. He looked over his shoulder at the empty side of his bed that used to be occupied, but is now no longer. Sighing heavy, he stands up, heading into the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet water, John splashes some cold water over his face to wake up. Looking at himself in the mirror, the tiredness the surrounded his eyes signified that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but that wasn't anything new. It was almost every night, John wouldn't get any sleep because his mind would wonder to what happened six months ago.

Six months ago, John was married to a woman named Liz Huberdeau. They were high school sweethearts and through college have lived together and been through hell and high water together. Then after several years of dating John proposed to Liz and the couple moved here to Tampa to live happily. Unfortunately the happily didn't last and it all started with John's job. See, John was a worker with his hands, he could fix pretty much anything from TV's to cars or broken glass window, if it was broke and needed to be fixed, then he was the guy to go to. Because of his handyman skills, John was his own business man. He would get calls from left and right to come repair anything anyone needed, but the only thing he couldn't repair was his marriage.

John tried to provide Liz with as much as he could give, but to her it wasn't enough. Because of the success John had as a repairman, he made a good amount of money, not a lot, but enough to support him and his wife. He would buy her gifts that she wanted or he would give her some to go shopping. But it got to a point where Liz was asking for more and more. She all of a sudden had this notion of wanting very expensive things, things John couldn't afford. That's when every night the house would be filled with loud voices. Liz wanted a life where she was of high society and didn't see that with John, which caused her to find it with someone, who had it. John started noticing that Liz would come home with multiple shopping bags, wearing expensive clothes and jewelry. Wondering where she was getting all this stuff, he knew she couldn't have gotten money from his account because she didn't have access to it. A week later John found out that she was having an affair. It was with a millionaire, who owned a big company in Miami, he went by the name of Dolph Ziggler.

Of course, John was heartbroken finding out that the woman he loved was sleeping and getting money from someone else. He wanted to work it out, but seeing how she acted, made him change his mind and file for divorce. When Liz came home from her day with friends, she saw her bags packed and John standing there with a piece of paper in hand. She knew what it was and didn't even lie, she told it right to his face that she was seeing someone else and that she loved him. John didn't want to hear anymore and handed her the papers to sign before telling her to get the hell out of his house. Liz, without another word, took her bags and the rest outside before calling her lover to come pick her up. John stood by the window watching as a limousine came up and out stepped a life sized version of the ken doll. The man took Liz's bags putting them in the trunk, before giving her a kiss and leading her into the limo. John looked on as it drove away, with the woman he once loved. The divorce was finalized around July, but took longer before because of Liz wanting alimony, but John fought against it and was granted to everything.

Afterwards, John kept mostly to himself not wanting to be involved with any one. He put his mind on his work and that was all he concentrated on. He threw out the things that reminded him of Liz one night and celebrated by drinking a six pack before passing out drunk on his couch.

Six months later, here he is, a divorced man, sleep deprived and living alone in his Tampa, Florida house. The only thing that keeps him going is his work and that's the only thing that matters at this time. John never even tried to get back out in the dating world, the betrayal he experienced six months ago has made his mind believe that if he were to meet another woman, she'll do the same thing to him. John dried his face before getting into the shower

* * *

_Afternoon_

John was driving down to the hardware store to pick up a few pieces for his latest project. Parking his truck, he got out and went into the store, seeing his friend Daniel Bryan, restocking the shelves behind the counter.

"How's it going Daniel?" John said, going up to the counter. Daniel turned around, giving his long time friend a smile.

"Hey, John, not much," He said, putting the last products down, before giving John his full attention. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Uh, got any chrome bolts, I need those."

Daniel nodded. "Sure," He said, using the step latter, to reach the shelf behind him. "So, how you been these days?" He asked.

John shrugged. "Um, I'm alright, just busy working that's all."

Daniel snorted. "That's what you always say, is there gonna be a time where you not working and just taking a break? I mean you can take breaks you know."

"I try to man."

Daniel stepped down with John's order, turning around handing it to him. " Try harder."

John took the bolts, snickering. "I won't promise you anything, how much?" He said, taking out his wallet.

"10.99." John handed him the cash.

Daniel accepted, ringing him up. "Hey, I know you don't want to hear this, but...have you thought about meeting new people?"

John sighed, seeing where Daniel was going with this. "Look Bryan, I'm just not ready that again, ok?"

Daniel put his stuff in a bag with the receipt. "John," He sighed. "It's been six months, it's not like it can happen twice in a year."

John took the bag from Daniel, sighing again. "Just not there for me yet, man." He said.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, give me a call, I know a really nice girl you'll be interested in." Daniel smiled

"It's not that chick with the crazy looking smile, is it?"

His smile fell. "Kind of..."

John shook his head. "No, thanks, I'll pass." he said, walking towards the door.

"Oh come on, she's nice and cool to hang with. Besides, she only smiles that when you're around." John stooped with his hand on the door, turning his head to look at Daniel.

"Yea and that's nice and all, but her smile is creepy, plus it wouldn't work."

"You never know."

"Bryan, from what I heard and saw, she's clingy."

Daniel went to protest, but silenced knowing John had a point. He nodded. "Yea, she was with five other guys beforehand."

"See? that's another reason." John chuckled. "I'll see you later man." He said, before walking out the door.

"Later."

* * *

John ran a few more errands before returning home for the evening. As he drove his truck up the drive way, he looked to his right seeing a moving truck and a few guys carrying furniture in.

Someone must be moving in. He thought, getting out the truck with his bag in tow, closing the door. John was walking up to the door, getting his keys out.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice spoke from behind John. He turned around, coming face to face with a beautiful brunette girl. She had soft brown eyes, natural bronze tan skin and red rose plump lips. She wore jean shorts and a white button up sweater that showed her belly a little and sandals. She looked petite, but could be no taller than five foot seven.

"You dropped this back there." She said, holding her hand out to him. John saw it was one of the parts that he just picked up from the hardware store.

"Oh, uh, thanks I, uh…I didn't notice I dropped it." The girl smiled waving it off.

"It's no problem, I just saw it fall out and thought it looked like an important part you needed." She said, brushing back a part of her curly hair.

"Yea, um thanks. So are you new around here?" John asked.

"Yea, I just moved in next door," She pointed back to the house. "By the way I'm Nicole, Nicole Garcia, but you can call Nikki for short." She held out her hand. John smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"John Cena, nice to meet you." He said. Nikki smiled back at him, letting go of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So, how do you like it here so far?" John asked.

"Oh, it's nice. It's quiet here and not all noisy like the city."

"You lived in the city?"

Nikki nodded. "For a while yea, but I grew bored and wanted to try a new scenery and I think I found it here."

John shifted the bag in his hand. "Well good for you, uh, I have to go now, but I hope you enjoy yourself and I'll be seeing you around." He said, opening the door to his house.

A smirk formed on Nikki's red lips. "Me too." She said, looking him up and down. "Bye." She gave a small wave.

John smiled back at her, giving a slight nod. "Later." He said, entering his house. John took a look back at Nikki as she walked away. He couldn't help, but admire her long, tan legs as they moved across the lawn. John shook his head from the thoughts, before proceeding inside his house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_And there it is, and will be more to come. I know you all have been asking when is blossomed going to be up. Well, news for you guys, I will be posting that up either tomorrow or late at night. Um, got a one shot coming through tonight too. And I have been brain storming some ideas for some new stories, so let me tell you about those._

_So everyone of course has heard about the new reality series about the divas called Total Divas(they could've made up a better name than that). So, I came up with an idea to do a reality show type story, that involved the bellas and their boyfriends, we know who. Plus, I was gonna add another couple in there that no one ever thought of, it'll be a surprise when I post it up. Now, they aren't really a couple off screen I just came up with the idea based on a twitter message I saw and it got me thinking, plus it involves a superstar that I am no fan of, but he seemed good for this role. The name of the story is called WWE: OffScreen. I'll put a sample up later sometime._

_Another story, I was planning was going to involve Alicia Fox and John Morrison. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'John Morrison, but he don't work here no more and why this couple?' Well, let me tell you why, 1: I like Morrison, I wish he came back because he was really good in the ring and should've been WWE Champion (sorry John) too. Plus, he had killer abs, man. 2: the idea just popped into my head about putting him and Alicia together cuz I feel like they would make a good couple. And I know what else you all are thinking, isn't he with Melina? I'll answer that, no, he and Melina have since broken up, so it's all good._

_Anyway, this story is called Good Friends, Better Lovers. I was gonna make it like John (Morrison, lets not get confused) and Alicia have always been friends, but had somewhat deep feelings for each other, but he was with Melina. So 2 years after getting released, he comes back to WWE and sets his sights on Alicia and they engage in what I call a consensual beneficial rendezvous. Anyway, those are my ideas._

_Now I wanna say something about the divas new show, when I saw the preview I thought 2 things. 1: how are you gonna put up a show when you don't even have your network up and running yet, that's 1. 2: I felt the only reason they doing this is because they felt guilty for not showing the divas enough on the shows. And here's a 3: how come none of the other chicks on there? They only have the Bellas, Cameron, Naomi, Natalya and two new chicks, who have yet to debut, hopefully they're good. So, when I saw the preview, it looked to me like Real Housewives mixed in with a little bit of basketball wives, but what really interested me was when they said on the info of the show is that some superstars were vying romantic attention from the girls. Dare I who? That's no damn surprise to me, of course some of these superstars would be asking the divas out on a date, I mean for all we know they probably go out to clubs and dance together and things get wild after a few shots. So I'm curious to see how this shit'll turn out, finally a glimpse on what goes on backstage._

_Anyhow, let me shut the fuck up and leave you all to review this chapter, or you already got tired of reading this and if you have any input about the new story ideas I told, feel free to PM me, I want to hear you guys opnions on those, pm or review which ever floats your boats. p.s.- Sorry for the long ass rambling._


End file.
